


W

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - MI6, Angst, F/M, Gen, Het, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Pre-Slash, Watson's women, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: К чему он не был готов, так это к хриплому, раскатистому баритону в ухе, который заставил его вздрогнуть, перед тем как он врезал нападающему левым хуком в челюсть, а затем и в солнечное сплетение.— Это W. За ним ещё двое.





	W

**Author's Note:**

> It was a must plotbunny.
> 
> Автор безоговорочно любит Джона Уотсона.
> 
> Хулиганство.
> 
> Было написано в порыве вдохновения, автор не жалеет, но просит понять и простить. К сожалению, в связи со многими обстоятельствами получилось не совсем так, как планировалось, но пусть будет. Возможно... когда-нибудь это вырастит в макси.
> 
> Немного экшена, немного трагедии, ангста, комедии и страдашек.

В начале двухтысячных, отслужив четыре года в Афгане, и почти два года спустя после «Анаконды», получив ранг капитана, Джон был демобилизован. Ранение в плечо показалось высшему командованию профнепригодным для служения стране. Он оказался в самом конце списка запасных — а попросту — его уволили. Солдат-медик стал никому не нужен, пусть он и капитан.

Джону было наплевать.

Он нашёл себе работу — выходило из рук вон плохо, но он держался. Брал ночные дежурства, пахал без выходных, но душевного спокойствия не обрёл. Плечо всё также ныло, а хромота, появившаяся после ранения, не проходила.

Однажды к ним на стажировку в соседнее отделение пришла молоденькая начинающая патологоанатом, так он познакомился с Молли, которая стала для него почти что сестрой. Она помогла ему справиться с депрессией, причиной которой стало осознание, что он не нужен. С появлением Молли это чувство притупилось, но так и не исчезло до конца.

В одну из ночных смен, к нему на стол попал его хороший знакомый Майк Стэмфорд. Сначала он Майка не признал, но, взглянув на документы, понял, кто перед ним.

Майк пролежал в больнице четыре дня, Джон вечерами приходил его проведать, они разговаривали. Майк предложил ему подать анкету в МИ-6, и Джон раздумывал недолго — терять было нечего, а адреналина, как заметил Майк, ему не хватало.

Пару месяцев он просидел как на иголках, не зная, куда именно его направят. Он мог пойти в переводчики, так как спокойно разговаривал на пушту и дари, но больше всего ему хотелось бы оказаться в действии — ведь он понимал: война в его душе не закончится никогда.

Его физическая форма и военная подготовка позволяли ему многое из того, чего большинство юнцов добивались годами, а дальнейшая служба только доказывала это. Так, в свои двадцать восемь, он оказался в рядах МИ-6. И был безмерно благодарен за это Майку.

* * *

Его первым серьёзным заданием после полугода подготовок и мелких поручений было найти и спасти свидетельницу убийства одного из чиновников. Джону предоставили точное местонахождение объекта, которое тот мог отследить по датчику в часах.

Найти свидетельницу не составило труда, но вот вывести её оттуда живой было делом не из лёгких. Инстинкты солдата Джона не подвели, и когда словно из неоткуда появился противник, он был готов.

К чему он не был готов, так это к хриплому, раскатистому баритону в ухе, который заставил его вздрогнуть прямо перед тем, как он врезал нападавшему левым хуком в челюсть, а затем и в солнечное сплетение.

— Это _W_. За ним ещё двое.

Джон хмыкнул.

— Долго же тебя не было, _W_. Я уж думал, для меня у них не нашлось напарника, — сказал он, готовясь к нападению.

— У _М_ всегда всё рассчитано, — твёрдо ответил голос, и Джону нечего было возразить, потому что он был прав.

Джон без труда вырубил ещё двоих и потянул испуганную свидетельницу на выход.

— Вниз по коридору, первый поворот налево, — снова послышался голос _W_.

Джон метнулся туда, но было уже поздно, прямо на них надвигались ещё двое. Но пока, казалось, они их не заметили, так как были далеко. Джон, особо не напрягаясь, справился бы с ними, если бы не узкий коридор и свидетельница, идущая за ним.

— Черт, — сквозь зубы выругался он.

— Джон.

Сначала он не понял, откуда слышен голос, но потом до него дошло. _W_.

— У нас мало времени. Первая комната справа. Быстрее!

Перед тем как он вошёл, в ухе послышалось немного ехидное:

— Надеюсь, тебя не смутит побыть немного вуайеристом.

Он распахнул дверь, но не дал увиденному себя смутить и, затащив свидетельницу в комнату, как можно тише закрыл дверь.

В постели были двое. Ничто не скрывало наготу их тел. Во рту у мужчины был кляп, а в руках женщины — ленточная плеть. Они так и застыли, повернув головы в их сторону.

Джон хмыкнул. _Её_ не узнать было невозможно.

— Мисс Адлер, мне жаль, что я прерываю вас, — но в его голосе не было ни грамма раскаяния.

Она улыбнулась ему и, казалось, потеряла всякий интерес к мужчине в её постели.

— Джон Уотсон.

— Ирэн, — он шутливо поклонился.

— Чем обязана визитом Джона «Три континента» Уотсона?

Джон проигнорировал смешок в ухе.

— Сбегаю от преступников, мадам.

И тихо, чтоб его могла расслышать только свидетельница и _W_ , спросил:

— Пожарная лестница?

— Дверь на балкон, придётся прыгать, — предупредил _W_.

Джон потянул свидетельницу за руку, но перед тем, как он шагнул на балкон, его окликнули.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — Джон определённо слышал в голосе Ирэн веселье, но не обернулся.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз. — И вышел на балкон, слыша смех Ирэн за спиной.

Он осмотрел местность. Они находились на последнем этаже; пожарной лестницы рядом с балконом не обнаружилось, но соседний дом был обстроен лесами и лестницами.

Просчитав расстояние, Джон, не задумываясь, подхватил свидетельницу на руки и прыгнул.

* * *

Второе задание спустя всего пару дней после встречи с Ирэн было сложнее, но Джон лишь усмехнулся, заметив знакомый пункт назначения: Кабул.

Кабул был тем местом, которое снилось ему в кошмарах, но при свете дня, тот не казался страшным. Когда Джон покинул эти местности, Кабул только-только начал восстанавливаться, и сейчас, оглядываясь вокруг, он видел, что люди ведут себя более расслабленно. Конечно же, было и «но». Бомбы продолжали падать на Кабул с завидной регулярностью, и задачей Джона на этот раз было вывести троих гражданских из зоны конфликта.

Джон терпеть не мог журналистов. Но не мог отрицать, что те, как и он, рисковали собой за хорошее дело — за правду.

Когда он оказался на месте, наушник разразился проклятиями.

Джон не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая пробираться по кромешному коридору. _W_ выругался снова.

— Ты меня слышишь вообще? — сквозь помехи прорвался голос _W_.

— Слышу, — глухо отозвался Джон.

— Отлично. Если сделаешь ещё пару шагов вперёд — взлетишь на воздух.

Джон резко остановился.

— А раньше предупредить не мог?

— А ты меня слушал? — огрызнулся _W_.

 _Туше_.

— Куда?

— Вернись обратно, в самом начале есть лестница наверх. Третий этаж. Заложники наверху.

— Сколько их?

— Восемь.

Джон выругался, поворачивая обратно.

— Четверо из них — заложники, — секунду спустя добавил _W_.

— Кто-нибудь ещё?

— Нет.

Джон выругался снова.

Это была ловушка.

— Твой словарный запас восхищает меня, — и Джон чувствовал, что _W_ ухмылялся.

Джон достаточно узнал _W_ за время их первого дела. _W_ был остёр на язык, но его замечания прекрасно разряжали обстановку.

— Заткнись, — обронил он, не сдержав ухмылки.

Оказавшись наверху, Джон прислушался.

— Двое находятся у двери, — проинформировал его _W_. — Внутри.

— Вовнутрь? 

— Да.

Джон как можно тише подкрался к двери и резко распахнул её.

Когда мимо уха просвистела пуля, Джону стало не до разговоров.

* * *

_W_ не продержался и месяца.

Это был спокойный месяц. Джону не нужно было убегать, спасать и убивать. Похоже, у преступников был отпуск или что-то вроде того.

Джон маялся. Джон тух без дела.

Джон встречался с женщинами, оставляя им лишь записку на утро.

В одно такое утро зазвонил телефон.

Джон, чертыхаясь и проклиная звонившего на чём свет стоит, выудил свой телефон из брюк и, спешно одеваясь, вылетел из комнаты отеля.

Номер не отображался.

— Да? — рыкнул он в трубку.

— Джон. — Этот голос он узнал сразу и тут же расслабился.

— Что тебе? — недовольно спросил он, даже не став спрашивать, откуда у _W_ его номер. — Я вообще-то занят.

— Я вижу, — хмыкнул в ответ _W_.

Джон выругался, показав камере средний палец.

В ответ он услышал короткий смешок.

— У нас дело, мистер «Три Континента».

Джон был готов проклясть Ирэн Адлер.

— И, да, кажется, ты забыл оставить записку, — как бы между прочим обронил _W_.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — выплюнул Джон, сбрасывая вызов и борясь с ребяческим желанием показать камере язык.

Иногда Джону казалось, что _W_ с ним флиртует, но он тут же отбрасывал эту мысль. Особенно когда оказывался с кем-то в постели.

Ему нужен был душ. А потом дело.

* * *

Ещё через два месяца они, не сговариваясь, обзавелись фразой-предупреждением.

Раньше она не требовалась, но, когда за спиной стояло двое и дуло пистолета прилегало к затылку, надо было что-то придумать.

На самом деле задание казалось пустяковым: нужно было вычислить одного наркодилера и застать его врасплох.

Когда Джон впервые услышал о деле, его брови поползли вверх. Разве этим не должна заниматься полиция? Но _М_ был настроен серьёзно, а Джон не любил спорить попусту.

Виктор, так звали наркодилера, нашёлся легко. Нужно было всего-лишь расспросить парочку нужных людей.

 _W_ вёл себя отстранённо и говорил только по делу. Во время задания создавалось впечатление, что мысли _W_ занимало что-то совсем другое, но Джон вопросов не задавал.

Виктор сразу показался Джону мерзким типом, а его смазливая рожа лишь усиливала желание Джона раз-другой съездить Виктору по лицу. И когда спустя два часа сидения на одном месте в душном дискоклубе тот передал очередной пакетик пятнадцатилетней девушке, он не выдержал. Засунув телефон с немалым количеством снимков в карман, он поднялся.

Предупреждающее «Джон» он не услышал.

Проследив за Виктором до чёрного входа и выскользнув за ним в ночь, Джон ожидал, что взять ублюдка будет непросто.

Виктор вырывался, но Джон, скрутив ему руки, швырнул его к стене.

Пнув его под рёбра, он приподнял его за грудки и уже собирался ударить по лицу, как _W_ выкрикнул: «Ватиканские камеи». Джон не раздумывал ни секунды, он отшвырнул от себя Виктора и потянулся было к ружью, как чёткое: «Дёрнешься — голову прострелю» раздалось сзади.

Джон стиснул зубы.

 _Не сегодня._

Он бросился в сторону, ударив локтем в солнечное сплетение; державший пистолет охнул. Не теряя ни секунды, Джон снова ударил, теперь по рёбрам, и пригнулся. Грянул выстрел. Неосторожный сообщник пристрелил напарника.

— Идиоты, — раздалось у стены, и Джон был с этим согласен.

Джон, не дав второму одуматься, выхватил пистолет и вырубил его ударом слева. Сообщник обмяк и рухнул на землю.

Затем Джон обернулся к Виктору и одним рывком поставил его на ноги, он уже собирался завершить начатое, как в ухе послышалось:

— Стой.

Джон остановился.

— Сделай для меня кое-что, — _W_ прервался. — Скажи, что Скотт передаёт ему привет.

Джон так и сделал, а потом всё-таки завершил начатое, съездив ублюдку по лицу.

Услышав вдалеке сирены, Джон оставил Виктора валяться у стены, а сам направился прочь.

— Ватиканские камеи? Серьёзно?

— Я знал, что ты оценишь, — хмыкнул _W_ , снова став похожим на самого себя. — Кстати, ты больше не хромаешь.

Джон на секунду остановился. Он и правда не хромал, вот уже три месяца.

Случай с Виктором они больше не обсуждали.

* * *

Джон любил Москву, но почему именно его _М_ посылал на миссии в Россию, он никак не мог понять. Он не знал языка: не разговаривал на нем и уж тем более не понимал его. Он мог лишь предположить, что всё началось с задания в Эдинбурге, во время благотворительного бала, где присутствовали потомки Романовых.

Для Джона до сих пор осталось загадкой, как похищение секретаря консула в Эдинбурге оказалось связано с его поездками. Нет, он идиотом не был, чтобы не понять, что первая поездка в Россию была лишь визитом вежливости. Но всё же.

Когда его в третий раз вызвали в Москву, Джон скрипнул зубами. Ему не хотелось встречаться с одной назойливой немалоизвестной дамой, которая обязательно узнает о его приезде. _W_ предложил ему сказать, что он женат, на что Джон только хмыкнул. Она как раз таки была замужем. Однако в первую поездку Джона это не помешало им изумительно провести ночь, к несчастью, испорченную на следующее утро ехидной фразой _W_ : «Кого-то мне она напоминает, как, впрочем, и большинство твоих пассий». Джон ехидства не разделил, лишь хмуро поинтересовался:

— Кого-то известного? 

— Тебе не о чем переживать, — заверил его _W_ , но Джон ему не поверил.

— Ты знаешь этого человека?

— Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — туманно ответил _W_.

Джон предпочёл больше не спрашивать, но где-то в глубине души он уже знал ответ.

Последующую поездку Джон запомнил надолго.

 _W_ , похоже, собирался извести его по полной.

Её он заметил сразу, и, когда он свернул прямо перед её носом, Джон услышал, как _W_ кашляет, маскируя свой смех.

— Лучше бы помог, — буркнул Джон.

— Никогда ещё не было так весело наблюдать, как кто-то сбегает от женщины.

— Я не сбегаю, — отрезал Джон, почти уверенный в своих словах.

— Да? — в голосе _W_ была слышна ирония.

— Ублюдок, — пробурчал он. — Ты поможешь мне или нет?

— Ладно, — произнёс _W_ таким голосом, словно делал великое одолжение.

Два часа они — он — скрывались успешно. 

Он успел узнать всё, что ему нужно было для дела, и уже собирался уходить как тут…

— Джон! — он вздрогнул, проклиная _W_ на все лады, приклеил на лицо обворожительную улыбку, словно он рад встрече, и обернулся.

Он ещё долго слышал смех _W_ в ухе.

И, конечно же, они переспали, а затем случай с телефоном повторился.

— Ты смерти моей хочешь? — рыкнул Джон в трубку, закрывая дверь номера.

 _W_ не ответил.

— Эй, ты слышишь меня? — нахмурился Джон, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Да, — глухо отозвался _W._ — Я… У нас дело, Джон.

— Отлично, куда? 

— Домой, — отозвался _W_ , и впервые Джон был рад этому.

В третью его поездку Джон изумлялся умениям _W_. Откуда тот знал русский, для Джона осталось загадкой, но когда одному из охранников здания, куда ему нужно было попасть, Джон передал телефон, тот пропустил его без вопросов, перед этим покивав в трубку и с каждой секундой становясь всё белее и белее.

— Что ты ему сказал? — поинтересовался Джон, входя в здание.

— Что у него будут неприятности, если кто-то узнает, что он употребляет и продаёт травку.

— Как ты узнал? — Джон постарался припомнить, но, как бы ни старался, понял, что ничего такого не заметил: ни запаха, ни неестественно расширенных зрачков, ни припухших красных глаз, ни ещё чего-либо, что стоило бы внимания. Кроме разве что крайне помятого пиджака и измятого галстука.

— Галстук, — лаконично ответил _W_.

— А что с ним? Да, он был неопрятен, но…

 _W_ вздохнул, словно он спросил что-то до крайности очевидное.

— Пятна, Джон.

— Пятна? — переспросил он.

— Пятна, — _W_ снова вздохнул. — Когда человек употребляет марихуану, он становится рассеянным и невнимательным.

Джон кивнул, но промолчал. _W_ не сказал ничего нового, это Джон знал и сам. А тем временем _W_ продолжил:

— Его неопрятный галстук и пиджак как раз указывают на это, хотя не это главное. У охранника — бронхит. Те пятна на его галстуке — мокрота, которую он стёр с губ за неимением платка.

Джон скривился, а затем спросил:

— И по пятну ты определил, что это мокрота? 

— Логическая цепочка, не более, — отмахнулся _W_.

— А как ты определил, что он продаёт её?

— У него из кармана выглядывал пакет. Такие пакеты я уже видел на Ближнем Востоке, — отозвался тот, и Джон изумился, как он сам не заметил.

— Ты был на Ближнем Востоке? 

_W_ пробормотал что-то невнятное вроде «мгм», и Джон перестал спрашивать.

— Это было восхитительно. Невероятно, — пробормотал он секунду спустя.

— Что, прости? — удивлённо переспросил _W_.

— Говорю, это было невероятно, — повторил Джон.

— Ты так думаешь? 

— Определённо, — заверил его Джон, и ему показалось, что он услышал мурчание на том конце.

Завершили задание они без приключений, и _W_ , на удивление, больше ни словом не обмолвился о той женщине и даже помог ему сбежать от неё раньше, чем она его заметила.

* * *

Следующее задание выпало им прямо на ночь Гая Фокса, не то чтобы он планировал куда-то идти, но смотреть на фейерверки с террасы казино казалось намного заманчивей, чем наблюдать за представлением где-нибудь из парка. Ажиотаж в городе был огромен, но в казино почти никого не было. Вечер обещал быть интересным.

Джон усмехнулся про себя. Это напомнило ему «Казино Рояль». В детстве он зачитывался книгами о Джеймсе Бонде. И вот он — Джон Уотсон — на службе Её Величества в МИ-6.

Джон, на свою беду, был человеком азартным: играл не впервые, но его не привлекали слот-машины и рулетка, а вот карты — другое дело, а с помощью _W_ игра в покер стала вообще сказкой — он мог распознать, блефует ли игрок, с одного лишь взгляда.

Джон был в восторге. Как от выигрыша, так и от способностей _W_. А ещё от брюнетки с глубоким декольте напротив.

 _W_ раздражался, когда он отвлекался от объекта, сидевшего рядом, но Джон не мог с собой ничего поделать.

Однажды _W_ подловил его на том, что он становился сосредоточенным, когда _W_ что-то рассказывал.

Это сработало и в тот раз.

— Джон, хочешь узнать, откуда взялось выражение «ватиканские камеи»?

Джон закашлялся от неожиданности и напрягся; он привык слышать его только в случае опасности. Это было предупреждением?

— Прошу прощения, — извинился он перед сидящими, прикрыв рот кулаком. — _W_? — пробормотал он едва разборчиво.

— Расслабься, опасности нет, — заверил _W_ , поняв его вопрос. — Просто решил поделиться. Мне казалось, тебе в прошлый раз понравилось, как я узнал про того охранника-наркодилера.

Джон поборол желание закатить глаза от столь самодовольного тона.

Тем временем _W_ продолжил:

— То дело с Виктором… — Джон вновь напрягся, ему определённо не нравилось, куда вёл этот монолог. — То дело с Виктором мне напомнило историю из детства, которую рассказывал отец. Так вот, жил-был мальчик, он был очень самостоятельным и неусидчивым, он очень любил… 

Джон, уже приблизительно составивший портрет мальчика, мысленно добавил «совать нос не в своё дело», поэтому едва не пропустил, когда _W_ сказал: 

— …Играть в пиратов. Его друг, назовём его Билли, однажды нашёл книжки про сокровища в библиотеке родителей. Этот мальчик и Билли решили найти клад во что бы это ни стало. Но он не знал, что в тот день об их планах услышали родители Билли и решили устроить им приключение.

Затем _W_ отвлёкся: 

— Те двое, что слева, блефуют. — Джон молча придержал карты. 

— Они сложили в старинный сундук всё самое необходимое: и старую карту, и старый складной телескоп, и пригоршню монет, и фамильные драгоценности, но главное, они оставили подсказки. Первой подсказкой была фамильная драгоценность: нефритовая камея с изображением Калигулы.

Джон слушал и не перебивал, но чем дальше рассказывал _W_ , тем фантастичней становилась история. А ещё…

— Мальчик вспомнил, что его занудный учитель истории рассказывал о неком Гае Цезаре. А Билли же вспомнил о книге в библиотеке с циклом о камеях одного иностранного автора в переводе и предложил мальчику поискать там. Его родители обожали византийскую и итальянскую эпохи — Ватикан был их любимым городом.

 _W_ снова отвлёкся.

— Сдай карты, проиграешь. — И Джон последовал совету. 

— Билли оказался прав. В книге, на странице с поэмой под номером четыре, как раз о Калигуле, они нашли бумажку. Джон, ты когда-нибудь слышал эту поэму? — Джон вместо ответа попросил у проходящей официантки виски, вместе с этим ожидая конца игры. _W_ на это только фыркнул и, понизив голос, продекламировал: 

— Как будто в полусне, тревожно и истомно,  
Склонилися они на турские ковры,  
И каждая из них… [1]

Брюнетка обольстительно улыбнулась Джону, и он вновь отвлёкся.

Хоть он и подозревал, что это не самое начало поэмы, у него было предчувствие, что это важно и что сейчас что-то будет, поэтому он сосредоточился и вдруг заметил, как его объект открывает карты. Объект, улучив момент, когда его никто не видел, выбросил из рукава ещё одну карту и заменил её.

Джон закрыл глаза, он и так знал, какой будет комбинация.

 _Рояль Флэш_.

— У нас достаточно доказательств, — ворвался в его мысли голос _W_.

Джон вздрогнул.

— Девушка, сидящая напротив, была отвлекающим маневром, — добавил _W_.

Он и сам это уже понял.

Но его мысли занимало совсем не это.

— Билли и мальчик нашли клад? — спросил он, выходя из казино, ему почему-то это показалось очень важным.

— Да, нашли. На речных островках.

— Это хорошо, — кивая самому себе, сказал Джон и выключил наушник.

Что, чёрт возьми, всем этим рассказом хотел сказать _W_? Что ватиканские камеи напоминают ему об отце? Или что он знал Виктора? Или… 

Джон постарался выбросить это из головы.

Это всего лишь ничего не значащая фраза, и наверняка _W_ всё придумал для того, чтобы отвлечь его. 

Он так задумался, что, выйдя на террасу, врезался в кого-то.

— Прошу прощения, — тут же извинился он.

Мужчина, в которого он врезался, лишь кивнул, продолжая курить, Джон уже было хотел отойти, как зазвонил телефон.

Джон нахмурился, номер был незнаком ему. И он точно знал, что это не _W_ , тот всегда звонил со скрытого номера.

— Да?

— Это Джон Уотсон? — спросил мужской голос.

Джон нахмурился ещё больше.

И впервые со студенческих времён ему захотелось закурить. Он бросил сразу же, как начал, но вид курящего мужчины только распалял желание прикурить.

— Да, это я.

— Это Уильям Мюррей.

— Уильям! — Джон узнал старого товарища, они служили в одном взводе.

И всё-таки желание закурить было непреодолимым. Он чуть сместил телефон вбок и обратился к курящему.

— Не одолжите сигарету? — мужчина повернулся, и на мгновение Джон забыл, где находился. Тот окинул его беглым взглядом, а затем кивнул и всё так же молча протянул ему пачку и зажигалку.

— Спасибо. — А затем обратился к Уильяму: — Рад тебя слышать! Ты тоже в наших краях?

Уильям рассмеялся, а Джон тем временем прикурил.

— Да уж, нелёгкая это жизнь после Афганистана. Я виделся с Майком, тот сказал, что ты вроде неплохо устроился, и телефон твой дал.

— Я так и понял, — усмехнулся Джон. Он вернул зажигалку, а первая затяжка заставила его закашляться, и он почти с завистью смотрел, как мужчина рядом прикурил следующую сигарету. Ему пришлось отвернуться.

— По правде говоря, я к тебе по делу, — заговорщицким тоном начал Уильям.

— Я тебя слушаю, Уилл, — и понизив голос добавил: — Только не говори мне, что ввязался в какое-то дерьмо.

— Что ты. Мне лишь нужно узнать контакты Ирэн Адлер.

Джон напрягся.

— Зачем тебе контакты Ирэн Адлер, Уилл?

— Понимаешь, — вздохнул тот, — я уже месяц как тут, а с женщинами мне что-то не везёт, не клеится. Может армия повлияла, чёрт его знает. — Джон вспомнил армию. Там это называлось взаимопомощью, которая не прошла стороной и его самого. — А мисс Адлер, как я знаю, владеет борделем. Бордель — отличный: и девочки, и мальчики — выбирай кого хочешь, я там был.

— И зачем тебе её контакты? — « …раз ты там был?» - про себя закончил Джон, вновь затягиваясь.

— Мне ни разу за всё время не удалось с ней связаться. Я бы хотел провести сессию лично с ней.

— Ты не пробовал связаться с управляющим? Ведь, наверняка, он или она знают, где она находится?

— Знают, — отозвался Уилл. — Сплетничают. Говорят, Ирэн увлеклась каким-то детективом, влипла по уши.

Джон вздохнул.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? Оставил бы свои контакты для связи да и всё.

— Я оставлял их три недели назад, с того момента — тишина.

Джон потёр переносицу, как тут его внимание привлекло движение. Мужчина, стоявший рядом, достал маленькую чёрную коробку, задумчиво повертел её в руках и снова спрятал. Джон отстранённо подумал о том, что какой-то счастливице сегодня повезло.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что тот факт, что Ирэн — моя бывшая, тебе хоть как-то поможет? Да и к тому же ты сам сказал…

— Джон, пожалуйста! — Уилл прервал его, а Джон тем временем затушил сигарету.

— Л…

Договорить Джон не успел, громкое женское «Шерл!» заставило его вздрогнуть и поморщиться, похоже, женщина не знала меры в прозвищах.

Когда он повернулся к рядом стоявшему мужчине, того уже не было, и Джон чертыхнулся. Он как раз собирался попросить ещё одну сигарету.

— Хорошо, я с ней поговорю. Но, Билл, ты ведь понимаешь, что без надобности в этот бордель лучше не соваться, туда далеко не бухгалтеры заходят, — уточнил он.

— Конечно, спасибо, дружище, — звонок завершился, и до Джона вдруг дошло.

— _Уильям_ , значит… — он рассеяно огляделся по сторонам и заметил у перил ту самую чёрную коробку.

Конечно же, мужчины уже рядом не было, и Джон, не задумываясь, положил коробку в карман.

Ждать фейерверков он не стал.

Стоило бы дойти до участка, отдать пропажу, чем он и занялся, но мысль о том, что _W_ намеренно дал ему подсказку, его не отпускала. И когда два часа спустя он возвращался обратно, его желание знать, прав он или нет, пересилило, и он включил наушник.

— _W_? — в ответ была тишина, и Джон чертыхнулся, проклиная всё на свете, но через мгновение позвал ещё раз.

— Джон? — отозвался хриплый голос, и он едва распознал в нём голос _W_.

— Я х… — но Джона в очередной раз за этот вечер прервали.

На том конце провода женский голос промурлыкал:

— Кто там, милый?

И Джон едва не выругался. Он дал себе мысленного пинка, он ни разу за всё время не подумал о том, что у _W_ может быть личная жизнь.

 _W_ что-то ответил женщине, но Джон не вслушивался.

Он извинился и мгновение спустя отключился.

Наверное, это знак свыше — ему не стоит знать.

* * *

Близилось Рождество, Джон подумывал, не позвонить ли ему сестре. Но чем быстрее оно приближалось, тем сильнее ему не хотелось звонить.

Всё решил случай.

Миссис Хадсон, его домовладелица, души не чаяла в дельфиниуме. Почему именно дельфиниум, Джон не спрашивал, так как боялся долгой лекции на эту тему. А миссис Хадсон любила поговорить, а ещё причитать, что «Бедный, бедный Джон всё ещё один». Джон один не был. По крайней мере, пару раз в неделю точно. А если учесть ещё и _W_ , то он точно никогда не был один.

Всё началось с дельфиниума. За пару недель до Рождества, во время еженедельного чаепития у миссис Хадсон, та пожаловалась, что её дельфиниум зачах. Зная историю этого цветка, Джон понимал, что это очень её расстроило. А ещё теперь он знал наверняка, что подарить ей на Рождество.

Поэтому, проигнорировав ноющее чувство в груди, Джон набрал знакомый номер.

Они встретились с Гарри в её бутике. Если кто и мог помочь ему в разгар зимы с цветами, так это она.

С дельфиниумом они разобрались быстро, Джон выбрал для миссис Хадсон цветок нежно-голубого цвета, и Гарри начала подробно инструктировать его о посадке, ухаживании, пока Джон не рассмеялся и, прервав её, не сказал, что это не для него.

Он рассказал ей о миссис Хадсон, и Гарри тут же выразила желание встретиться с ней. Джон просидел в магазине Гарри до темноты, почти до самого его закрытия.

Он собирался уже было уходить, как тут кто-то окликнул его. Он узнал её сразу, кажется, её звали Сара, и, как оказалось позже, он запомнил правильно. И не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как его уже обнимали, шепча благодарности.

Гарри хитро улыбалась, смотря на него, а самому Джону пришлось аккуратно поставить дельфиниум на ближайшую полку. Сара была той самой свидетельницей, которую он спас на первом задании, и он был рад видеть её в добром здравии.

— Я вас искала, — сказала Сара, заливаясь румянцем от смущения. — Я не успела вас поблагодарить в тот раз.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного, я рад, что с вами всё в порядке, мисс Сойер.

Румянец на щеках Сары стал ещё заметнее.

— Я даже не знаю, как вас зовут. Та женщина… — казалось, бордовее стать было невозможно, но Джон находил это милым. — Она, кажется, назвала вас Джоном.

— Верно, — кивнул он. — Это я.

— Спасибо вам, Джон, — поблагодарила она, а затем закусив губу, чуть помедлив спросила: — Можно вас пригласить на ужин?

И Джон не посмел ей отказать.

Гарри только закатила на это глаза, но ничего не сказала, и Джон, попрощавшись с сестрой, подхватил цветок и вышел из магазина под руку с Сарой.

Пока шли, они успели договориться о месте и времени следующей встречи, и Джон пообещал, что заедет за ней, в ответ на что она вновь очаровательно покраснела.

Вернувшись в квартиру, он поставил дельфиниум в спальне, а сам ушёл переодеваться. Скорее всего, он бы и не услышал звонка, если бы не вовремя выключенный душ.

Он давно перестал смотреть на экран, уже и так догадываясь, кто мог бы звонить.

— Да?

— Сара Соейр? Серьёзно, Джон? 

Джон пару раз моргнул, перед тем как собраться с мыслями.

— Это совершенно не твоё дело, умник, — выплюнул он и выключил телефон.

Но его паранойя, выработанная годами, не позволила ему оставаться без связи, поэтому наушник он с собой взял, как и пистолет.

Когда до _W_ дошло, что наушник включён, он начал перечислять, что он знает о Саре Соейр, и на пункте «крайне влюбчива, пару недель как рассталась с парнем», Джон отключил у наушника звук.

Он не позволит _W_ испортить ему невинное свидание.

Свидание не оказалось невинным, точнее, само свидание было как раз-таки невинным: они просто болтали о пустяках; Джону нравилась её компания, и он даже смилостивился и включил звук обратно.

Но за час до закрытия в наушнике послышались помехи, и Джон услышал голос _W_ : 

— Ватиканские камеи! — А затем: — И на полчаса тебя одного оставить нельзя.

Джон хмыкнул, чем привлёк внимание Сары.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

Джон кивнул.

— Сара, — он помедлил, слушая инструкции _W_ , — мне нужно, чтобы вы вышли из-за стола и направились в сторону кухни. — Сара кивнула, не став уточнять. — Там будет коридор, в коридоре есть телефон и кнопка тревоги. Нажмите её и позвоните в службу спасения, оставив трубку висеть. Затем справа от вас будет кладовка — зайдите туда и заприте за собой дверь. — Сара снова кивнула. 

— Ваш напарник? — спросила она, встав из-за стола.

Джон кивнул.

— Да. И, Сара, — окликнул он её, она обернулась. — Будьте осторожны.

Не прошло и трёх минут, как в ресторан ворвались.

Их было восемь. 

Не то чтобы Джон не мог с ними справиться, но ему требовалась помощь. Двое охранников ресторана продержались недолго, вырубив двоих нападавших, но даже с их помощью шестеро на одного всё равно было многовато.

Джон не хотел стрелять. Было слишком много народу, а среди них и дети — он не хотел рисковать. Хоть они все и попадали лицом вниз, как было велено, Джон так и не достал оружия.

 _W_ чертыхался, проклиная медлительную полицию.

— Джон, они будут через шесть минут.

Джон выругался. Даже вырубив троих из них, он все ещё был один против трёх. И Джон выдыхался.

Уклонившись от удара в челюсть, Джон заехал одному из них по рёбрам и двинул ногой второму в пах. Движение последнего он заметил поздно, лишь краем глаза отметив блеск металла.

В следующую секунду он почувствовал боль меж рёбер и полный паники крик _W_.

— Джон! 

 

Очнулся он уже в больнице. 

Открыв глаза, Джон поморщился от боли в рёбрах и огляделся: к нему была прикреплена капельница и пакет крови. В тумбочке завибрировал телефон, Джон, матерясь сквозь зубы, приподнялся и кое-как выудил мобильный.

На экране высветилось сообщение, Джон молча прочёл его и отложил телефон. Тот завибрировал снова. Джон прикрыл на секунду глаза, чтобы в то же мгновение не швырнуть телефон об стену.

Четверо раненых, один скончался. Мальчик.

Эти ублюдки прикоснулись к ребёнку.

Джон сжал зубы и всё же швырнул подушку в стену. Ребра отозвались адской болью, но Джону было наплевать. Боль-то в плече он вытерпел.

Он встал.

— Джон Уотсон? — раздалось от двери.

Джон вздрогнул, он даже не услышал, как кто-то вошёл.

— Меня зовут младший инспектор Диммок, не могли бы вы ответить на пару вопросов?

Джон вяло кивнул, приготовившись к долгому опросу.

* * *

Спустя три недели после свидания и две недели после вручения дельфиниума миссис Хадсон, которая расплакалась от переизбытка чувств, увидев цветок, Джон снова встретил Сару, и не заметить этот восторженный взгляд обожания было невозможно.

— Джон! — казалось, она очень рада его видеть.

Джон вежливо кивнул, стараясь не выдать, как ноют рёбра после неудачного поворота тела.

— С запоздалым Рождеством и Новым годом! Так рада, что вы в порядке! Я заходила в больницу, но мне сказали, что вы уже выписались.

Джон слабо улыбнулся.

— Мне жаль, что заставил вас переживать, Сара. И вас с Новым годом.

— Нет, что вы, что вы, — замахала руками она. — Я вновь не смогла вас отблагодарить. И вашего напарника тоже, — Джон остро ощутил, как она прикоснулась к его руке, и про себя усмехнулся. Из-за перелома ребра его на пару месяцев отстранили от дел, запретив какие-либо физические нагрузки. И любые прикосновения сейчас были пыткой. 

Почти два месяца без секса. 

Молодец Джон.

— Не стоит благодарности, — он мягко отстранил её руку.

— Можно я угощу вас кофе? — с надеждой спросила Сара.

Джон, задумавшись на мгновение, кивнул. 

Что ж. Одна чашечка кофе ничего не сделает, да и Сара была ему симпатична.

Но на кофе дело не закончилось, потому что не успел он моргнуть, как на прощание она поцеловала его, и как бы мягко Джон ни отстранял её, она не отступала. И Джон сдался.

Следующее утро встретило его запахом кофе и панкейков, Джон не посмел уйти. Так он изменил своей традиции уходить, оставив записку. Однако даже это утро _W_ сумел испортить.

_«Сара Соейр? Серьёзно, Джон? Есть намного, намного лучше»._

Джон проигнорировал сообщение, как и три последующие.

* * *

Когда спустя пару месяцев он вернулся в строй, _W_ стал совершенно невыносим, и это выводило Джона из себя. Он повадился не брать с собой телефон и с завидной регулярностью отключал у наушника звук.

Отношения с Сарой закончились, так и не начавшись, но Джон чувствовал от этого только облегчение.

На время своего отстранения он вернулся к врачебной практике на полставки, в ту же больницу, где работала Молли. И он был рад её видеть. За эти два года она словно расцвела и без умолку трещала о каком-то детективе, Джон слушал её и улыбался. Он был рад, что в конце концов у его мышки Молли появился кто-то, ради кого она готова выбраться из своей скорлупы. А кем он был, не имело значения. Хоть самим принцем Гарри.

Каждую пятницу они встречались в пабе, и на пару с Майком Молли делилась новостями, Джон периодически узнавал что-то новое, отмечая про себя, что эти двое неплохо смотрелись бы вместе.

Общение с Гарри тоже наладились, так что Джону было не на что жаловаться, кроме едва заметной хромоты.

Поэтому, когда Джон вернулся, он почувствовал новый прилив сил. Да и новое задание казалось интересным, а услышав знакомое имя, Джон и вовсе воодушевился.

Майора Шолто он знал давно, ещё во время службы майор не раз помогал им в трудных ситуациях. Шолто руководил их отрядом и не раз спасал им жизни, но как раз во время «Анаконды» его подстрелили, и ему пришлось ампутировать ногу, Шолто, как и Джона, списали со счетов.

Как бы ни старался Джон найти его после увольнения, все концы словно в воду канули. А просить помощи у _W_ он не собирался.

Следы привели его к борделю Ирэн. Джон чертыхнулся, ему совершенно не хотелось копаться в грязном белье, но инструкции не позволяли поступить иначе.

— Откуда ты знаешь Ирэн Адлер, Джон? — поинтересовался _W_ , проинформировав его о планировке борделя.

— Мы учились вместе, — нехотя ответил Джон, намеренно избегая правду.

— А прозвище откуда? — задал второй вопрос _W_ , и Джон нехорошо прищурился.

— А это уже не твоё дело.

— Шолто здесь под другим именем, — мгновенно сменил тему _W_.

— М, — ответил Джон, задумавшись.

— Ты не хочешь знать? 

— Нет, не хочу, — отрезал он.

— Тогда зачем мы здесь? — вдруг спросил _W_ , понизив голос. — Ты не хочешь ничего знать о деле.

— Верно, — отозвался Джон. — И здесь я, тебя здесь нет.

— Джон, ты ведь понимаешь, что _M_ не оставит это так просто.

— О, заткнись.

— Джон… — по-другому попробовал _W_ , но Джон его тут же раскусил. — Ты же понимаешь, что лучше не стоит идти к Этой Женщине, особенно, когда ты на задании? Или всё-таки я оказался прав насчёт вуайеризма? — самодовольно закончил он.

— Пошёл к чёрту, — вскипел Джон, теряя терпение и вновь отключая звук.

И мысленно поблагодарил Ирэн Адлер за отсутствие камер в комнатах обслуживания.

Следующие два часа они провели в светской беседе. 

Возможно, _W_ был прав, когда говорил, что Джону не стоит идти к Ирэн, но ему была нужна информация, и он пошёл за ней.

И когда он уходил от Ирэн, узнав всё, что нужно, её предложение было всё ещё в силе. Снова. Джон усмехнулся про себя. Всё-таки времена, когда его привлекали оргии, давно прошли, но, если там была Ирэн, он мог потерпеть.

* * *

Ещё через месяц Джону без вопросов пришлось прыгать в бассейн, а затем в Темзу, спасая тонущего мальчика, и по памяти обезоруживать бомбу. Джон не спрашивал, _W_ информацией не делился. После инцидента с Ирэн у них сложились натянутые отношения, и Джон, если уж быть совсем честным, не понимал, почему _W_ всё ещё работает с ним, если с того момента он едва ли проронил больше ста слов в целом.

Чего он вообще не понимал, так это какого чёрта этот ублюдок лез не в своё дело. Джон был в бешенстве и подумывал, не сменить ли ему напарника от греха подальше. Особенно после случая с бомбой, когда _W_ даже не соизволил ему помочь. Он, конечно, обезвреживал бомбы и раньше, но это было так давно, а без практики навыки терялись. Но мальчика он откачал и передал его в руки сотрудникам Бартса.

В то же время ему позвонила Ирэн и попросила помощи. Джон впервые за долгое время взял отпуск и отправился в Карачи, откуда не без труда вызволил Ирэн. И потом ещё два месяца лежал с ножевым ранением в госпитале, где-то в глубине души ненавидя себя за то, что рядом некому было сказать: «Ватиканские камеи». _W_ об этом случае он не сказал ни слова.

Через неделю после возвращения он подал запрос на смену напарника. И три дня спустя Джон получил сообщение. От _W_.

И всё полетело к чертям.

* * *

Джон любил прогулки с Рози, по мере того, как она росла, Джон стал замечать, что ему не хватает тех дней, когда она была ещё совсем крошкой.

Они как раз проходили мимо каких-то домов и улиц, направляясь к машине, когда краем глаза Джон отметил, что возле одного из таких домов напротив стояли полицейские машины. Они с Мэри обменялись хмурыми взглядами и чуть прибавили шаг. Рози не замечала ничего, щебеча о том, что она хочет мороженое, и приняла их ускорившийся шаг за игру, когда за спиной послышалось:

— Ватиканские камеи.

Джон вздрогнул, но не обернулся, продолжая идти как ни в чём не бывало. Единственное, что выдавало его, это ладонь, сжатая в кулак.

Этот голос он узнал бы, где угодно.

Этот голос приносил слишком много воспоминаний за эти восемь лет.

Первые два года прошли в забытье и тоске. 

Подтверждение от _M_ , что _W_ больше нет. И кошмары-кошмары-кошмары, и _«Прости меня»,_ и _«Считай этот звонок моей предсмертной запиской»,_ и _«Люди ведь так поступают, оставляют сообщения»_ , и женщины, и мужчины, без разбору. И вина. 

Затем он начал пить, что, впрочем, не мешало ему безукоризненно выполнять свою работу.

Ещё год — в попытке принять утрату. Он начал ходить к психологу, ему продолжали сниться кошмары, и он снова начал прихрамывать.

Эти годы были самыми тяжёлыми в его жизни, но затем появилась Розамунд, _R_ — Мэри, Мэри, чёрт возьми! — и стало легче. 

Она была его новым связным, и как-то неосознанно для Джона всё перетекло в отношения, а потом у них появилась Рози. Они тихо расписались, но затем разошлись, когда Джон болезненно осознал, что ему нужен только один человек. Когда он понял, что — точнее кого — именно он искал в Мэри.

А затем, сидя в баре, он случайно увидел выпуск с Шерлоком Холмсом. Молли привлекла его внимание к телевизору, заметив знакомый силуэт на экране. Она, сама того не ведая, рассказывала ему о нём. Это был _W_ , потому что, когда Шерлок Холмс заговорил, не узнать его голос было просто невозможно. От осознания, что все те мужчины и женщины были похожи на _него_ , Джон готов проклясть всё и вся. Шерлок Холмс оказался его типажом, а он даже не подозревал об этом. И теперь слова _W_ перестали быть для него загадкой. Этот ублюдок _знал._

Вся эта мозаика окончательно сложилась.

Джон видел _W_. _W_ дал ему все подсказки.

Джон ими не воспользовался.

Молли была влюблена в Шерлока Холмса, как и Ирэн, они обе были влюблены в _W_.

Кому именно предназначалось то кольцо? Той женщине, что называла его «милый» и «Шерл»?

В тот вечер Джон впервые за долгое время напился.

Затем он долго беседовал с _М_ , который неожиданно вызвал его на ковёр. Но как только он ступил в кабинет, он понял, что его ждёт.

Тогда же он узнал, что они с _W_ братья. Тогда же он узнал и о пресловутом Викторе. В тот момент он пожалел, что не съездил ему по лицу ещё пару десятков раз. Хуже всего ему пришлось, когда ему рассказали о плане _W_ — нет, — Шерлока, он едва не разнёс там всё к чертям. Он заехал _М_ по лицу и ни разу об этом не пожалел, как и том, что прихватил папку Шерлока со стола.

Джон уже тогда знал, что _М_ знал, что он знал.

Больше они эту тему не поднимали, и Джон вычеркнул его из своей жизни, а затем и забыл о существовании Майкрофта Холмса. Или старался вычеркнуть и забыть его.

Но ежедневно досконально изучал каждый абзац газеты, посвящённый Шерлоку Холмсу.

Так продолжалось полгода.

Его терпение лопнуло, когда он узнал, что _W_ взялся за дело маньяка-таксиста.

Джон достал из кармана телефон и позвонил на номер, который всё ещё был в его быстром наборе...

— Что такое «ватиканские камеи», папа? — с любопытством спросила Рози, оборачиваясь назад на голос.

Джон стиснул зубы, выныривая из воспоминаний, и поймал обеспокоенный взгляд Мэри.

Даже столько времени спустя было приятно осознавать, что она была непохожа на Шерлока Холмса.

— Ничего, милая, — мягко ответил он, продолжив идти. Он облегчённо выдохнул, когда они свернули за угол.

— Но я знаю, что такое Ватикан! — упёрлась Рози, Джон улыбнулся, вспоминая, как сам читал ей энциклопедию. — А что такое камеи?

— Камеи, милая, — взяла огонь на себя Мэри, — это такое украшение из какого-либо камня, на котором вырезано изображение из минерала или камня другого цвета.

Рози кивнула, будто всё поняла.

— Тяжело это, наверное.

Он и Мэри обменялись улыбками, и он почти забыл о злосчастной фразе.

— Но почему они «ватиканские»? — задала вопрос Рози, когда они почти подошли к машине.

— Пароль? — шутливо предположил Джон, а внутри него всё скрутилось холодным спазмом.

— Как у вас с мамой? — заговорщицки шепнула Рози. — «Сокровище АГРЫ»?

Он и Мэри переглянулись.

— А откуда ты знаешь? — засмеялась Мэри, скрывая тревогу.

— Слышала, — деловито ответила Рози. — Помнишь, ты тогда опаздывала в гости к тёте Молли, и папа поехал тебя забирать?

Мэри кивнула, но ничего не сказала.

На самом деле Мэри в тот день не опаздывала, её похитили, и это всё, что она успела ему сказать, перед тем как у неё отобрали телефон. Это было год назад. С тех пор Джон больше не работал на МИ-6, как и Мэри. По крайней мере, тогда - не работал. До вчерашнего дня.

— Что насчёт кино? — предложила Мэри.

— Кино! И мороженое! — взвизгнула от радости Рози и тут же потянула её за руку. — Пошли, пошли!

Он улыбнулся, смотря на дочь.

Иногда он был рад, что они с Мэри расстались хорошими друзьями.

* * *

Грегори Лестрейд видел, как напряглись плечи Шерлока Холмса, когда на выкрик «Ватиканские камеи» никто не обернулся. Только любопытная светловолосая девочка пару раз поворачивала голову в их сторону, но затем и она перестала, что-то спросив у взрослых.

Грег понимал, что этот выкрик был неспроста и для одного из двух взрослых должен был что-то значить, и интуитивно предположил, что он предназначался мужчине, если вспомнить, чем занимался когда-то Шерлок помимо консультирования полиции.

Майкрофт, стоявший в стороне, не проронил ни слова, но Грег знал, что это всё было так или иначе подстроено. Майкрофт или просто _М_ ничего не делал просто так. Конечно же, он _знал_. Вероятно, даже боялся, что Шерлок снова возьмётся за наркотики, как тогда, когда они впервые встретились. Тогда Грег ещё не знал, что он был не единственным, кто поставил ему ультиматум. Либо он чист, либо нет никакого дела. Шерлок же нашёл другой наркотик, и, к счастью, эту зависимость можно было хоть как-то регулировать. Шерлок никогда не брал меньше семерки по шкале сложности дел.

Грег знал то, чего знать был не должен, но именно это в тяжёлых случаях помогало ему найти общий язык с Шерлоком. Грег был осведомлён, что когда-то у Шерлока был напарник. Шерлок был его связным, его опорой. А затем этот засранец инсценировал свою смерть и пропал на долгих восемь лет, не без помощи того же Майкрофта, конечно же.

Грег не знал в чём заключался план исчезновения Шерлока, да он и не спрашивал. Он лишь догадывался, что напарник Шерлока сыграл в этом большую роль.

Когда же Шерлок вернулся, то он ушел из МИ-6, потому что там не было напарника, и как ни пытался Грег вытянуть у Майкрофта информацию о нём или хотя бы его номер, но старший Холмс оставался нем, как рыба.

А Шерлок… Шерлок брал всё без разбору, и у Грега закралось подозрение, а не сорвётся ли он снова.

Была ли вероятность того, что его напарник узнал его голос? Была. Как и вероятность того, что Шерлок опознал напарника по одному только виду сбоку. «И по походке, и по манере держать себя, и… — добавил его внутренний голос. — У Шерлока Холмса, вероятно, было на него целое досье», — внутренне пнул себя Грег за только что дошедшую до него мысль. Но он узнал. Спустя столько лет. И в этом выкрике было столько отчаяния.

А учитывая, как напряжённо застыл Шерлок, Грегори предположил, что тот был далеко неравнодушен к своему напарнику.

Мозаика встала на место.

Грегори обернулся. Майкрофт не шевелился, внимательно наблюдая за братом, но затем он отвлекся на телефон и с кем-то начал разговаривать, а Грегу очень захотелось встряхнуть старшего Холмса. Но это подождёт. Они поговорят об этом дома.

Шерлок тоже обернулся. Он выглядел почти как всегда, только вот его взгляд…

— Так что с нашим убийцей? — спросил Грег, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Дай мне чуть-чуть времени, — тихая, несвойственная для Шерлока просьба.

Грег кивнул и снова обернулся к стоявшему поодаль Майкрофту, но тот переговаривался со своей ассистенткой Антеей, если, конечно, это её настоящее имя.

Грег нахмурился и отвел взгляд, замечая, как позади Шерлока нарисовался знакомый силуэт.

— Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс! — Грег отошёл назад, отметив про себя, как загорелся взгляд Шерлока, как расширились его зрачки, дыхание сбилось, а губы беззвучно прошептали: «Джон».

Грег не врач, но даже он знал, что это значит.

А затем Шерлок взял себя в руки и обернулся на оклик.

Но Грег знал, что выдавало Шерлока, если присмотреться повнимательней. Какой-же он все-таки мальчишка. Гениальный, но мальчишка.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, но Грегори хорошо видел выражение лица Джона.

Будь он на месте Джона, он бы непременно высказал всё, что думал об этом засранце, наделавшим столько шуму своим возвращением.

Джон, похоже, думал также, и Грег незамедлительно проникся к нему симпатией.

А затем, Грег не успел и глазом моргнуть, как Шерлока поволокли за угол.

Грег обеспокоенно обернулся к Майкрофту, он был хорошо осведомлён о том, что там нет видеокамер, но не похоже, что Майкрофт волновался по этому поводу. Лишь усмехнулся.

Майкрофт подошёл к нему так тихо, что Грег невольно вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Как думаешь, сколько они продержатся? — вкрадчиво спросил Майкрофт.

— Ты знал, — упрекнул его Грег. Хотя это сложно было назвать упрёком. Такое мог не увидеть разве что слепой. С упрямым Холмсом-старшим это заняло долгих восемь лет, но Грег был уверен, что Шерлок сломается раньше. Все же Майкрофт четыре года из этих восьми был занят проталкиванием одного законопроекта, благодаря которому они смогли, наконец, пожениться. 

— Догадывался, — поправил его Майкрофт.

— Да он себя одним взглядом выдаёт с головой!

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Но я не вижу, чтобы он…

Но не успел Грег закончить предложение, как тут же услышал, как что-то ударилось о стену.

Майкрофт спрятал усмешку.

— Ты не боишься, вдруг он его убьёт? — спросил Грег и сам не верил своим словам.

— Не убьёт, — твёрдо сказал Майкрофт. — У Джона Уотсона, конечно, взрывной характер, но он бывший солдат, а ещё и врач. Да и Шерлок заслужил встряску.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен. Никто не позаботится о Шерлоке Холмсе лучше, чем Джон Уотсон, как бы я ни хотел, чтобы было иначе.

Грег задумался на мгновение, а потом в голове что-то щёлкнуло:

— Наш меткий стрелок-левша, как сказал Шерлок, спасший его от манипулятора-таксиста сегодня ночью, это Джон?

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Мне он нравится. Шерлок знает?

Майкрофт нахмурился, и Грег не смог сдержать улыбки. Иногда Майкрофта Холмса очень легко вывести из себя, надо только знать, «как».

А затем всё-таки озвучил:

— Тот человек, который заехал тебе по лицу около полугода назад, тоже Джон?

Майкрофт проигнорировал вопрос, но Грег знал, что он прав в своём предположении. И Грег подумал о том, что всё-таки стоит пригласить Джона на пинту пива.

— Уверен, уже догадался, — бросил Майкрофт раздражённо. — А вот и они.

И подтверждая слова Майкрофта, они оба появились спустя пару секунд.

У Шерлока была рассечена губа, его неизменное пальто выглядело помятым, и, если Грег правильно определил, у Шерлока саднила спина, но в целом, тот выглядел неплохо, и он не казался расстроенным.

Из недр дома появилась Салли и направилась к нему, но заметив Шерлока, сменила траекторию.

— Эй, фрик, кто тебя так? Договорился, да?

Шерлок скривился, но проигнорировал выпад.

Но затем Джон наклонился к Салли, очаровательно улыбаясь. Салли тут же смутилась и улыбнулась в ответ, и Грег вдруг осознал одну из причин, почему _именно_ Джон. Джон что-то сказал ей, что именно, Грег не расслышал, да ему и не нужно было, видя, как отшатнулась Салли и как ухмыльнулся Шерлок.

Грегу не было жаль Салли. Иногда она выходила за рамки дозволенного, и это послужит ей уроком.

Но теперь одно он знал наверняка — Шерлок в хороших руках.

Он обернулся и, с любовью вертя на безымянном пальце кольцо, ответил Майкрофту:

— Дай им два года, до них дойдёт быстрее, чем до нас, — а затем он добавил, вспомнив кое-что: — Ведь у Джона не возникло проблем с произнесением полного имени Шерлока, а с остальным они точно справятся. Я уверен.

Майкрофт одарил его знакомой улыбкой, и Грегори приготовился к долгому дню. Похоже, эта парочка ещё доставит ему проблем.

**Примечания:**

[1] — «Кесарь Калигула» — четвёртая поэма Мея Льва Александровича в цикле «Камеи».


End file.
